Phantasmagoria
by Viopathartic
Summary: AU Seventh Year and beforeafter Final Battle. No other summary will be revealed because it will seriously ruin everything. Length depending on the amount of reviews but author swears that she only wants opinion on whether this oneshotshot should cont.
1. Chapter 1

**Phantasmagoria**

A/N: This was one sneaky idea. I was trying to study AP one night and suddenly this came to me. It takes place in a AU seventh book. I don't know where this will go. If I have enough reviews, I may continue.

If not, then...well er…this wasn't a story…it was only your overactive imagination making you think you read a story authored by a girl named Le looks nervously around

This is unbetaed, sorry. And also sorry to SkyHighFan. Again I'm not very good with waiting.

And basically, the future of this story depends on you.

* * *

Harry didn't waste any time in finding the Horcruxes after he left Hogwarts. Immediately on returning to the Dursleys', Harry lived and breathed the books of Dark Arts. He dedicated his time in learning everything there was about Voldemort's past life and the location of possible Horcruxes. 

A few weeks later, just as promised, Hermione and Ron came to the Dursleys' and stayed with him until his seventeenth birthday. Using items left by Dumbledore, including his notes and pensieve, Harry (with most help from Hermione) quickly found the candidate Horcruxes.

Harry decided to return to school as well. Hogwarts became a training school primarily for Defense against the Dark Arts. Students lower than 5th year were kept in the east side of the castle for theory. All of those above were involved in the more perilous and strenuous activities. That included practice with spell incantations and the art of dueling.

Dumbledore's Army was reborn and included more than 100 members. Harry was, of course, appointed the leader and took pride in training each and every student. All of the houses participated in this regardless of their differences. At first there was hesitation; Slytherin and Gryffindor were not meant to fight _together_. However, as time progressed, boundaries were forgotten and Hogwarts was finally united as one.

Harry had trained the hardest. He would fight against Remus or other qualified wizards every single day and if he fell, he would get back up and counter with renewed vigor. By the end of the year, he could beat half of them with only a few spells.

In romantic retrospect, Bill and Fleur's wedding had been a success. They were happy together, and to prove it, Fleur was even expecting a daughter. Molly Weasley was certainly happy about it. Hermione and Ron had started a relationship, but argued so much that Harry had confronted them one night. Both were embarrassed to learn how their "relationship" was affecting everyone and finally came to the decision to remain as friends. They seemed to be satisfied with this arrangement; there wasn't much tension between them. Harry did not have much time to think about his love life but when it passed through his mind, he would reflect on his time with Ginny.

The two never rekindled their relationship during the war period although Ginny had showed signs of wanting to. Harry tried to ignore it. All he needed was a friend, but she didn't seem to want to be _just _that. The Golden Trio grew closer as they fought against time to defeating Lord Voldemort. Harry's sanity was kept in check by his two best friends. They fought by him, comforted when he needed it, and helped him every step of the way in the hunt for the Horcruxes.

The locket, the cup, eagle statue of Ravenclaw, and snake didn't stand a chance against the trio.

After the destruction of the final horcrux, Harry didn't go to the Hospital Wing like everyone was telling him to do. After all, a gash to the side of his head and a bloodied leg wasn't _that_ bad...for him.

Instead, Harry gradually proceeded to the old Quidditch pitch and lay himself down in the center.

The weather was light and breezy here; it was pouring and thundering at Little Hangleton when the Trio was there. He was content with just looking up at the sky with his hands linked behind his head and counting the stars that felt so close he could almost pick one up from its constellation and hold it in his hands.

Suddenly he tensed; someone was coming. He heard a pair--no, two pairs--of feet as they walked along the pitch, the combination of rocks and sand bending under its weight. He felt the air around him changing as someone walked through. His training in the past year had heightened his ability to separate his five senses and concentrate on each individually. In battle it was extremely helpful; it gave him a warning when someone was sneaking behind him. Now he had come so familiar with the ability, he used it everyday.

"Harry," called a voice.

It was Hermione. And Harry knew, wherever one of the Trio went, one of the other two would be close behind. Naturally, Ron had followed Hermione. Knowing this, Harry relaxed.

"Hey you guys," Harry sighed, waiting for them to join him.

Soon enough, Hermione was in the middle while Harry was on her left; Ron on her right. It was the famous Trio formation.

"We did it. We destroyed the last horcrux." Harry whispered.

He felt Hermione and Ron nod by his side. They didn't say anything because they knew what he was thinking.

Destroying the first horcrux had brought them a little closer to killing Voldemort.

Destroying the last horcrux will bring them to the final battle.

"What do you want to be when this is all over?" inquired Hermione, sandwiched between her boys.

Harry smiled slightly, loving the thought of a future. "An Auror."

"A quidditch player," sighed Ron in reverence.

Hermione frowned. "I thought you wanted to be an Auror too?"

Her friend shook his head. "I'm getting to tired of fighting…quidditch is something I know I'll love to do."

Hermione gave out a short laugh, causing both of her friends to exchange amused glances. "Then Harry, you're going to be an Auror and Ron, you're going to be a quidditch player."

The both of them smiled at how matter-of-fact their friend had sounded--as if she was so sure that they would survive the last battle.

"What are you going to be, Hermione?" asked Harry, turning his head to the right to look at her.

"I don't know."

"Mate, of course she's going to be head of some Elves' Rights organization!" exclaimed Ron, merely trying to annoy his friend.

"Or a member of another organization that has some name that we can't even pronounce."

"Or a bookshop owner in Muggle London--"

"Or a Healer--"

"A Potions Master--"

"A Transfiguration professor--"

"A Charms professor--"

They continued to list the hundreds of possibilities for their friend's future occupations; they knew that they could to anything--except for Quidditch of course.

"Oh quiet, you guys," scolded Hermione, although she was hiding a small smile.

"I can't wait." Harry whispered, continuing to think of the future in a positive light. "No more of this. I can finally live...free."

"We can do whatever we want without having to worry about Voldemort." Hermione breathed, grabbing each of her best friends' hand. She smiled at Ron and turned her head to Harry. He smiled--truly smiled at her. He took their linked hands and brought to his lips, kissing it gently.

There was another thing besides the Trio's relationship that had improved.

Hermione and Harry admitted that their friendship was strained during their sixth year and did what they used to do--just talk. A lot was said; for example, Hermione actually confessed she was jealous of "Won-Won" and Lavender Brown's relationship. She had thought that Ron actually liked her (Harry pointed that he _did). _She then explained how she was jealous of Harry's top marks in Slughorn's Potions class. Hermione had believed it was unfair and very unlike her friend to "cheat" by using _the_ book. She admitted her envy may have clouded her trust towards Harry.

In clearing the air of all that occurred in sixth year, their relationship, in contrast to Ron's and Hermione's or Ron's and Harry's, grew much stronger. They gave each other more of everything--their feelings and their thoughts.

When Ron and Hermione decided to date, their special bond did not stop. In some ways it grew even more. Hermione always went to Harry when she and Ron would argue, and there were many nights when they would stay up at night together and talk as Harry or her kept watch over their hideout.

Harry had supported the relationship as a best friend would, but deep down he knew the relationship was doomed from the beginning. Hermione and Ron shared absolutely nothing in common and frankly, he believed Hermione deserved better--not that Ron didn't try. He did in the beginning, but finally gave into reality. He and Hermione were not compatible and it was useless to try.

"Where do you guys want to live? I know that we're gonna get a flat together, but where? Muggle or Wizarding?" Ron voiced, obliviously disturbing their moment.

The three of them had talked about this before. They already knew that they'd be together no matter what. Life after the war won't ever change it; their bond was too special to just forget.

"I don't think you'd survive in the muggle when you can't even pronounce the word 'telephone'," Harry teased, humor light in his tone.

"...so I guess the wizarding it is," finished Ron. Hermione laughed.

"Yes, it'll be fine. Everything will be after this."

The night ended in perfect harmony as the three lay in silence letting their thoughts float through their minds. For one night, they could just pretend...as if they were merely teenagers who were best friends and were just staying up late at night to escape from homework and _stuff_.

A week later, the final battle finally came.

The Death Eaters were tightly deep-rooted in Hogsmeade, a large percentage of which was already ablaze. Aurors, Order members, and students were spread apart, positioning themselves in the woods that encircled Hogsmeade. Harry could hear the cries of fear from townspeople as Aurors tried to evacuate them from their residences. He could already hear the angry rejoinders from the Death Eaters at a distance. He felt the familiar thrum of anger buzz in his ears over the crackling of the flames, and swore, knowing this was only the beginning.

Harry rose to his feet, his knees bent so that he was crouching but standing at the same time. He inclined his head toward the town, making sure that there wasn't any lurking Death Eaters. He decided to stay back unlike the other fighters who immediately went in to attack. Hermione and Ron were positioned at the other entrances to Hogsmeade.

He briefly wondered if any Death Eaters had tried to enter Hogwarts and anticipated the surprise that the Death Eaters would find there.

The rain came down on him, heavy and fast. He was thankful for his Impervious'd glasses and clothing that Hermione had charmed. This enabled him dryness and the ability to move quicker. Large pellets of water poured onto the ground, eroding the surfaces of soil and grass. Harry nearly slipped on numerous accounts but thankfully regained his balance before he could.

Suddenly a red beam soared his way.

Harry grunted as he dove to the ground, dodging the Reductor Curse cast by a nearby Death Eater. Mud and clumps of wet grass flew around him as other miscellaneous curses were fired. He immediately regained grip on his wand and used both hands to lift himself to a crouching position. He looked up to realize that the Death Eater had been stunned by Hermione.

Harry nodded his gratitude, and she smiled in return but that soon turned to be a mistake. Someone, a lone Death Eater among the battlefield of black cloaked henchmen of Voldemort, lifted their wand against the young witch and cast a Stunning charm that would only hold her for a moment. Harry quickly produced a Reductor charm which collided with the ground, momentarily blinding the Death Eater with rubble and rocks, and followed it up with a Stunning Charm. He sent another one and the next Death Eater met the same fate.

Disregarding the man that lay on his back, Harry rushed passed him and to Hermione.

"_Ennervate_!"

"Thanks," she said, quickly getting up on her feet. She turned and placed a small coin, one that resembled D.A's coin, on top of each of the men's body and pressed it. Both the object and person vanished before them.

"Why aren't you back at the west side?"

"Back up arrived. Many Aurors came and took control. They reckoned they could handle the Death Eaters themselves and so, I left," Hermione explained. She began to walk, her eyes open for other opponents.

"The others?" Harry asked even as his eyes darted around anxiously.

"D.A's keeping it up. Everyone is still staying strong. They're rooting for you, Harry," said Hermione breathlessly. She dodged another spell that melted the ground next to her, turned around, and countered, "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

The arms and legs of the cloaked Death Eater snapped together and his body fell backwards onto the ground. Knowing the spell was only temporary, Hermione conjured a set of ropes, which then encircled his body.

"Oi!" The both of them turned to see their best friend running towards...with two Death Eaters sneaking up from behind.

"_Stupefy_!" Coins were placed on the unconscious bodies, and they were then taken back to the cell where all of the captured Death Eaters were to be held.

The cell was essentially a strongly warded area, which was guarded by capable Aurors. Hermione had suggested creating such a place because of the known fact of Death eaters easily escaping when not under well surveillance. The strongest wizards aided them in carefully sealing the area.

"Ron, this is a battlefield; not the corridors of Hogwarts," scolded Hermione despite their situation. Ron, instead of rolling his eyes, nodded gravely.

The three stood in what seemed to be the middle of _everything_--they could tell that the battle was on their side at the moment. The number of Death Eaters was diminishing by the hours. The Order, the D.A, and the Trio had dealt with Dementors awhile ago. The soul-sucking ghouls that used to guard Azkaban had chosen the side of Voldemort, but they were easily defeated by Patronus charms. Only two wizards were unfortunate enough to experience the kisses.

The giants' civilization was split in decision. Across the globe there were nearly a hundred tribes of giants.

Approximately half had decided to join up with Voldemort. It was a known fact that the giants were looked down upon because they were only "half-humans" but somehow, Voldemort had persuaded them. The other half, thanks to Grawp, Hagrid's half brother who was a full giant, had joined the good guys. They were now guarding the area where wizards and witches were staying and if danger were to come, they'd take care of it. The Aurors were forced to kill any giant who threatened their lives.

Harry's every hair stood on end and his nerves seemed to crackle with electricity and the scar on his forehead burned like fire when he felt _him. _

Harry gasped in pain and alerted his friends.

"He's coming," he gasped, "Voldemort's coming soon."

Hermione and Ron closed around Harry with their wands withdrawn. Seeing what his friends were willing to do, Harry pushed them away.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron gave him a bewildered glare.

"_Go! _Let me handle him by myself!"

"No--we told you already! We're gonna be by your side no matter what!" yelled Ron.

"Fight them--the Death Eaters. Let them nowhere near me and Voldemort," ordered Harry. He saw the look on Hermione's face and knew what she was feeling.

"The prophecy said that only I will defeat him. Me, Hermione!" Harry grunted as he grabbed his scar. It felt like it was unfair--as if it would burst at any moment. "I don't want you guys to die in order to save me. Too many people have already done that…p-please go!"

"Wait!" The two of them immediately turned around at Harry's cry. Tears were already streaming down her face and he could tell she was resisting the urge to run back into his arms.

"I love you two, you know that right?"

"We love you too, Harry." Hermione whispered tearfully. Ron nodded to show he felt the same. Then, exchanging one last look with his friend, The Chosen One, he grabbed Hermione's arm and forced her to follow.

The two ran back into the center and met up with Ginny. The left side of her face was bleeding but other than that, she looked fine.

"Where is he? Where's Harry?" she asked, immediately seeing Hermione's tears. Hermione didn't answer--she couldn't.

"You-Know--I mean…V-voldemort…" Ron stuttered, looking back to where the Final battle will be taking place.

"Oh god," Ginny grabbed onto Hermione's arms; she suddenly looked as if she might collapse at any moment.

Harry noticed him beginning to arrive and decided on a sneak attack. He quickly apparated so that he was behind and raised his wand.

"_Stupe_--"

"Apparating. Very excellent tactic." Voldemort said sarcastically, not even turning to his opponent. He turned his wand onto Harry and Harry's wand was cast away.

Harry's eyes followed his wand as it flew into the air and he raised his hand, calling it. It immediately was summoned into his grasp. He mentally thanked Remus for teaching him the proper way of nonverbal magic.

"You're losing, Riddle." Harry said, pointing his wand at Voldemort who merely laughed at the boy's usage of a name he hasn't thought of since many years ago.

"Riddle? I see you are overconfident!" He shot a flame at Harry who easily dodged it with his sharp reflexes. "Let me help you with the pesky tone of yours!"

"Look around you. You're Death Eaters are captured."

"They're nothing to me! They're merely here to help, but since I have you now, they can be dead for all I care!" Voldemort laughed again, shooting yet another foreign spell at him.

It was like a game of dodge ball. The dodge balls were spells cast by Voldemort and directed at Harry and he would then either dodge them or cast a counter spell. But he knew that he couldn't try to escape the curses forever.

Deciding to turn the table, Harry cast a Stunning Charm at his opponent. Voldemort was hit in the shoulder but it merely caused him to stagger a step behind.

"Pathetic. You're not strong enough, Potter. Dumbledore may have thought that you would defeat me in the future but that old cook knew nothing. _Nothing!"_ The Dark sorcerer whirled his wand into the air.

A whirlwind of fire was produced, swirling above Voldemort's head. It grew larger and larger as he added more of his power into the spell. With a grunt, Voldemort slashed his wand down in a vertical line, launching the fire right at Harry.

Harry lifted his wand and concentrated, forcing the magic from his core to transmit to the wand. He thought up a large mast of water and the product rapidly formed from, covering Harry like a barrier. The fire collided with this and disappeared as the water put out the fire. The barrier collapsed around Harry who was breathing heavily.

Voldemort smiled evilly. He had other things up his sleeve. Voldemort stabbed his wand in Harry's direction and whispered an incantation. Harry couldn't see anything coming up but still prepared himself. Suddenly, he was blown away by an invisible force and he fell, painfully, on his back.

He groaned at the impact but forced his mind to ignore it. He quickly leapt to his feet and apparated. The smile on Voldemort's face had faded a bit as he watched the boy disappear.

Voldemort waited for the sound of apparition but none came. For a hesitant moment, he relaxed his hold on his wand, thinking maybe the boy had retreated.

It was his mistake.

Harry appeared at Voldemort's right side and shot at him with his wand. The Dark sorcerer, in turn, faced that direction but found the boy had vanished again.

_Pop!_

Voldemort allowed himself of moment of astonishment as he was thrown nearly 15 feet away by Harry. However, before he collided with the earth, he recuperated and stopped himself from falling.

The battle between him and Voldemort had caught the attention of those who were alive. They watched as their friend dodged the torrent of spells and deep down, hoped that Harry Potter would come out alive. They could tell that Harry was already losing strength and Voldemort seemed unscathed and even more powerful.

"C'mon, Harry!" yelled Ron as he watched the battle. He felt useless at the moment as he saw his best friend dodging the line of spells and then countering with his own. He wanted to help, but he and Hermione knew that Harry would want to do this alone.

Harry turned his head at the sound. Suddenly, he felt an ill sense of doom washing over his entire body. He knew that Voldemort had noticed this and had focused his attention on his friends.

_Damn you, Ron, _he thought, seeing the smirk that slowly crept onto Voldemort's snake-like face.

"They're cheering for you, Harry. How nice," he said. "Why don't you ask for them to _join_ us?"

"The fight is between you and me, Voldemort."

"It's getting a bit boring, don't you think? Yes it _is!" _Voldemort shot another one of his spells that threw Harry across the distance of the battlefield.

For a moment, Harry thought it was over; that Voldemort was finally going to kill him at any second. Instead, Voldemort did not and thinking Harry wasn't going to get up at any moment, he turned and overlooked his opponent.

Maliciously laughing, Voldemort yelled out, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

He felt the hot beam as it flew past and above him. Knowing that the cursed, green light might hit one of his closest friends, anger quickly rose inside of him. Hermione and Ron were not supposed to die before he could kill Voldemort. He'll never let that happen.

He stabbed his wand into the air--right at his enemy. He felt tears running down his cheek as the reality of getting rid of the person he loathed the most finally hit him.

He couldn't feel the rain, which pelted against his skin in large, wet bullets. He couldn't see the lights of the curses that were flying in the battle field. He couldn't hear the grunts and screams of those who had defeated their enemies and were now standing and watching the end of the war.

He couldn't feel anything except for the bulging sense of relief and anticipation. Life without _him _was only a curse away. After this everything will be fine, just fine.

With that, Harry bellowed, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

All of his energy faded after casting the last spell. He brought down his hand that held his wand, breathing heavily.

Harry closed his eyes, knowing that he would be dead in a short while.

And finally, _finally_, he found peace as he realized that at least someone he loved would be in heaven with him.

* * *

So…review? shrugs 


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantasmagoria**

Viopathartic

_Chapter 2_

A/N: 5 reviews...eh.

So many of you said that I have to continue because the plot doesn't reveal anything and can't be predicted; therefore I need 1..2..3 more chapters.

This chapter will not reveal much, just something in between. You'll learn more in the third chapter. Something that actually relates to the plot.

Go ahead and read before I annoy you even more!

* * *

…_you're a wizard, Harry...his mum and dad waving at him from the mirror and he smiled, wishing that they were with him…Harry -- you're a great wizard, you know...Books! And cleverness! There are more important things...friendship and bravery...he flew into Sirius' embrace…just like James you are…good one, Harry…AVADA KEDAVRA…we're with you till the end, Harry…you have the ability to do great things, Harry…love is the power he knows not…we love you, Harry…_

_Yes, it'll be fine...everything will be after this... _

The Boy-Who-Conquered opened his eyes.

Harry trembled in effort to sit up. Every muscle in his body felt as if it were on fire. He felt a hand stopping him from moving anymore. Having no more strength to resist, Harry fell back, his head against the pillow. Slowly, he turned his head to see whose hand it was.

"Ron?" he croaked, his throat slightly dry.

"Yeah mate. I'm here." Ron answered but where was Hermione?

"Hermione?" Harry said out loud, hoping to God that she wasn't--

"She's fine too, but she was a bit tired so…"

Harry could breathe again. He swallowed, breathing through his nose. His arm reached over to the nightstand for his glasses, but he felt them being handed to him. Slowly, he put them on and looked at Ron, seeing if anything else had happened to him.

Ron appeared unharmed apart from a few scratches on his face and a bandage on the lower portion of his right arm. Harry remembered that he was cut by a watered down version of _Sectumsempra_ by Wormtail. The former Marauder traitor had tried to escape in the beginning of the battle but was apprehended by Lupin and Ron.

"I feel like I've been run over by the Hogwarts Express," groaned Harry. Ron gave off a low, hollow laugh at this. Harry didn't like the sound of it; his laugh wasn't as genuine. What happened?

"You had a broken arm and bleeding some, but Madam Pomfrey took care of it. I reckon you might be a little sore, but otherwise you're fine, mate."

Harry nodded, closing his eyes. _Fine_. He liked the word "nice" but the way Ron had said it…

"Ginny's dead."

Green eyes shot open and again, Harry tried to sit up but Ron pushed him down. "W-What?"

"She was killed by Voldemort's AK curse when you were battling," he answered, succinctly.

Even though he didn't love her, he still kept his reason--that being far away from Voldemort was for the best and that Ginny wouldn't get hurt.

Ron whispered, "We have to get some of her stuff out. Possessions of those who passed in battle must go to family. Even though you and Ginny were not together..."

"Ron, I--" began Harry but Ron held up a finger. Harry shut his mouth and watched as his friend swallowed, struggling to come up with words.

"I know you don't fancy her anymore, but...it's what Ginny would have wanted. She loved you."

Harry nodded.

"Where's Hermione now?" he dared to ask. Ron merely shrugged.

"She's all over the place," he shook his head and lifted his eyes to meet his friend on the bed. "Mate, she's blaming herself for Gin's death."

"What? No--Hermione," whispered Harry to himself. How could she even think that?

"We were watching you, mate, after we finished the Death Eaters. We were waiting too. When V-Voldemort released the Avada Kedavra curse, Hermione didn't see it. She was too busy watching you and cheering you on...she didn't even notice it. But Ginny did. She saw Hermione and leapt up and pushed her aside. Then--"

Ron looked away and out towards the window. His chin trembled in effort to not let the tears flow. Harry couldn't say anything; Ron had lost his little sister. He couldn't imagine how the entire Weasley family must feel. Charlie, Percy, and George had already gone. Now they had lost the youngest female in the family. They would never have their baby back.

"I tried to talk to Hermione, but…I don't know, Harry," whispered Ron, his head falling into his hands.

After a few minutes of silence, Ron stood up.

"When you're ready..."

* * *

The charm that protected the girls' dormitory from the boys was lifted. Hogwarts didn't care at the moment. They reckoned it'd be wrong to forbid anyone of comfort in a time of need where everyone had lost someone they loved. 

As he expected, Ginny's room was vacant. Either her roommates had gone home or they were recovering in the hospital or they were dead. Harry would have been disgusted at the morbid thoughts if he was younger. But he knew the possibilities and learned not to dwell on them. It was only fact.

As a matter of fact, the whole school seemed to be empty. Harry didn't seen one student in the halls while he was passing through. Maybe they all went home. Since Harry didn't have a home, he was the only one who stayed.

Harry recognized Ginny's bed by the picture of him and her that stood on the nightstand. Nothing else surrounded it; it almost reminded him of a shrine because of its flower painted frame and the smooth texture of the photograph shone by the light. The picture was taken a few weeks before Dumbledore's funeral. Harry couldn't believe it was even him. He looked so normal. So carefree. So happy.

He knew he could never be that way again.

Solemnly, Harry shuffled to the side of Ginny's bed, lifted the beddings underneath and got down to his knees. He felt around until his hand collided with cold metal. He grasped the handle and pulled towards him. Naturally the trunk was secondhand; it appeared old and broken from years of use by her brothers. On top, the initials B.W. were crossed out and replaced by a G.W etched in black.

His hands hesitated as they rested against the locks. He was afraid and anxious of what he might find underneath. The trunk held his ex-girlfriend's history, her personal items, and everything about her that he liked. Leisurely, one lock at a time, Harry snapped them open and threw back the top of the trunk.

The first thing he saw was her Quidditch supplies. On top and easy to grab. Ginny had found her talent and spot on the team when she was alive. She did everything to keep it that way.

Next, he found three vials lying at the bottom of the trunk. Curious, Harry scooped all three into his hand and looked closer. Two were empty while the last held some sort of white, almost clear substance with spiraling steams. He opened the vial and smelled treacle tart, a woody scent that he remembered as the scent of his favorite Firebolt, and...(He took another sniff) ink and parchment paper.

Suddenly, it dawned on him.

He didn't do anything at first. Shock had taken over his body; Harry could only remain in his squatting position and ignore the pain of supporting his body with only his legs. One by one, he dropped the vials until they rolled to the bottom and under the other items back to where he found them.

* * *

Love was something that can never be tampered with. 

Harry learned that when he watched the memory of Merope Gaunt from Dumbledore's pensieve. \

Look at who was born from the so-called "love" between the witch and the muggle.

Harry clenched his hands in fists. He left everything of Ginny's in her old room. Right now he didn't want anything of hers near because it might tempt him to break everything.

He should be feeling sorry. But at the moment, shock and betrayal came to mind whenever he thought of his former girlfriend.

He stopped in the middle of the grounds and finally raised his head, squinting a bit when the sun shone in his eyes. He lifted his hand over his eyes to ease the blinding light and focused on a figure. Someone was at the tree.

Harry took a glance around. No one was near. Who was it by the tree near the Black Lake and sitting so forlornly?

Becoming too much of a habit, his wand was immediately withdrawn from the pockets of his trouser. He crouched low, bending his knees a little and sedately made his way over to the spot by the lack. Even as he came closer, the face of the person still remained unseen. The person was slouched against the tree and his/her cloak was covering the back of head, not allowing Harry to see if the person was male or female.

He was about 10 feet away when he suddenly heard a tearful sniff. Oddly enough, Harry recognized the sniff.

"Hermione?"

There was a small squeak of surprise and then silence. Somewhere under the cloak, a head nodded almost hesitantly.

Harry lowered his wand and crouched down beside her. Reaching up his hand, he brought the cloak away from his friend's face, bundling it up in his hands. Then he glanced at Hermione, making sure that she was okay, that she was fine.

Hermione was in a state. She still hadn't changed out of the outfit from the Battle. There was blood splattered in some areas.

"Hermione, your clothes," he spoke softly, tucking a strand of her dirty hair behind an ear.

She made noise that was in between a sob and the word "no". "I'm fine," she said even though he never asked her a question. Are you?"

"No," he answered softly.

Hermione merely nodded, as if she understood what he was feeling completely.

His hand held the side of her face and his thumb caressed her dirtied cheek that smeared with tears. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

It pained his heart to see his Hermione look so sad. She turned her head away so that she gazed over the Black Lake in a serene state. Harry couldn't see the large Squid that usually came up to wave a tentacle whenever they were near. Maybe he was in mourning too.

Strangely the area was void of sound. No birds, no insects….nothing.

_"Mate, she's blaming herself for Gin's death."_

_It wasn't her fault,_ Harry thought fiercely. _It's not you're fault!_

Gradually, he lowered himself to the ground so that he could sit next to Hermione against the tree. Without a word, he gathered her in his arms and felt his heart soar when Hermione wrapped her arms around his middle. She leant her head against his chest and curled up at his side.

They rested in each other arms and eventually, Harry found himself being embraced by her and not the other way around.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered painfully. Her arms stopped holding him but he stayed in the same position. He inclined his head so that he could see her and blinked. "Ginny saved _me._"

"Don't."

Harry raised himself so that his arms could wrap around his friend again. Hermione fitted her head under his chin and curled beside his body. "Don't regret living. Don't say that you should have been the one to die. If you did, you wouldn't be here, talking to me, holding me. If you weren't here, I—"

Harry shook his head at the thought. That will _never _happen. His arms tightened around her and for a moment he thought that he was crushing her. Instead, Hermione let out a sob and buried herself closer.

"I'm still _so _sorry! Ginny, I know that you loved her and—"

"I didn't," replied Harry succinctly.

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"I found the potion," Harry said slowly, suddenly surprised at how weary and tired he sounded. Hermione leisurely lifted her head, her expression harboring surprise.

"Potion?" Her voice cracked at the last syllable.

With his throat suddenly dry, Harry simply nodded.

"Oh Harry." Hermione moved from his embrace and sat up alone. She leant her head against the tree, sighing. He didn't know if she knew about the potion or not, but even so, Hermione would never let Ginny do such a thing.

"She really liked you," whispered Hermione after awhile.

"I know."

"She stopped right after you broke up with her."

"Really? Well, that's good," said Harry sarcastically. There it was again. The feeling of betrayal creeping in his body.

"You would have never noticed her if it weren't for the potion!"

"Precisely the point. Using a potion to get my attention was mean and low."

"Harry--"

"Just like Merope had done."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, giving him a shocked look.

He glared at her for a moment before his expression softened and he forced his anger to go away. He knew Hermione was right. Ginny was not like Merope Gaunt, Tom Riddle's squib-like mother, who used a love potion on Tom Riddle Senior, a muggle, to make him fall in love with her. Ginny may have been vivacious and mischievous just like her twin brothers but she was not as shallow as Merope.

"Didn't you feel normal when you were with her? Didn't you feel happy all the time?"

Harry felt more than happy. He felt as if he was a totally different person--a person who had only school to worry about and a girlfriend to snog. Not the Chosen One or the Boy-Who-Lived.

Hermione sighed and averted her gaze from Harry. "I say you needed that. Got your mind off of Voldemort."

When he didn't answer, Hermione said, "Okay. How full was the love potion?"

Harry finally lifted his head and gave her a questioning look. "How much was in it when you found it in Ginny's trunk?"

"I don't know. I think it was full." Harry replied reluctantly.

"There. Ginny must have stopped applying the potion after you left Hogwarts. That shows that she had reasoned with herself and realized that using the potion to get you was impure and unfair to you," reasoned Hermione.

Apparently it didn't help Harry any more.

"Come here," she ordered gently. Harry scooted to her side and rested his head on her shoulder. Hermione's arm encircled around his back and came together with the other in the front. She pulled him close.

Hermione was the only one who could do this. No one has ever hugged him like this. Mrs. Weasley was the other, but her hugs were always big as if she hasn't seen him in a long time. Hermione's hugs were the "I'm here with you" kind. Gentle, warm, caring.

"It was mean of Ginny to do that, I know, but she only wanted you to love her. And even though it wasn't true love, you gave her something she wanted all her childhood,"

"It wasn't love, then," his voice muffled against her shoulder. "A person who loves someone else don't use love potions to get the other's attention….now I don't have _anyone_'s love.

"Don't worry, Harry. You still have me." Harry smiled in her embrace, not even noticing the tears that began to trail down his cheeks.

It was the hurt that made him cry. He was okay with her death now; like Hermione had said, there were bound to be casualties. But Harry felt betrayed even though Hermione tried to tell him that Ginny had good intentions. What he thought was his first love was actually a big hoax.

He stayed in Hermione's arms, relishing the feel of his head against her chest and her arms that gave him a sense of security.

"You stay with me. Forever," he declared thickly, blinking away his tears.

"Forever," Hermione echoed back, closing her eyes at the same time as Harry.

* * *

I have a screenname for AIM so if anyone wants to talk about my fics or fanfiction in general, just leave me a message! I'll be on at random times so yeah...

Now, it is time for Viopathartic's fabulous advertisement of her fics!

Yayyy!

Alrighty…

Looking for funny—fuck—you—I—don't—care—how—retarded—this—idea—might—be story?

Well come on down (ack, Bob) and read _Damn Car_.

Looking for depressing and emotional shit by Viopathartic?

Grab a tissue box and stay away from knives…go check out _The Letters_

Looking for my first ever first person written fic from Harry's POV?

Get the urge to tickle Hermione Granger and read _My Urge to Tickle Hermione Granger_.

Looking for my only "after" Hogwarts fic and strangely my most popular fic?

Get confused and read _Uh…what?_

Looking for "Dean and Seamus? They exist?!?!" fics?

Read my newest one-shot _They hear him at night_

Looking for a Harry/Draco/Luna/Neville friendship with H/Hr on the side?

Join _A Club._

Looking for totally awesome James Bond type Harry Potter?

Go to and type in "ayebnuighueuoghuhhje7696987897823" in capitals and then when an odd device suddenly pops out of your computer screen, say "Viopathartic rules the world" in monotone….ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? Just get check my damn profile and click _Operation CoJacks_

Looking for "Viopathartic has run out of smart ass comments to make about her fics" fics?

Check out _Three Big Words, Concept of Crushes, Out of Breath_

And now back to _House_ starring Hugh Laurie : )

**And SkyHighFan...I've managed to escape for some time on the computer!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phantasmagoria**

_Viopathartic_

A/N: Umm…read?

* * *

"Hermione," he whispered coarsely. She attempted to smile and tightened her hold on his hand. She looked miserable. Her hair was messily tied back into a ponytail without any brushing. Her pale complexion made her scratches and bruises more noticeable.

Harry couldn't recall how he made it back to the Hospital Wing. Last thing he remembered was sitting with Hermione against the tree, reminiscing about moments with Ginny. Perhaps he had fallen asleep, and Hermione had brought him back and now he was awake again.

"Ron didn't make it."

"What?" Harry sat up, wincing at the pain from his injuries. He was perplexed at what Hermione meant by saying "didn't make it." Make what? Harry had seen Ron already.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Hermione softly. She mistook his expression as surprise over Ron's apparent death.

"Impossible. It can't be. He was here yesterday!"

"You should know already, Harry. This was final battle; there was bound to be casualties," explained Hermione, stroking his hand as she clasped it with both of hers.

"No, I mean it's impossible because Ron was the one who told me that Ginny died."

Hermione released his hand. Her expression was utter confusion.

"Harry, Ginny's alive."

"Hermione, this is not funny," warned Harry as his eyes narrowing.

Honestly, what was happening? He remembered distinctly; he had woken to find Ron by his bedside. Then he told him that Ginny died, and Harry went up to get Ginny's stuff and found the potion.

"Why in the world would I joke about any of this?" asked Hermione angrily, tears threatening to start up again.

Was it all a dream?

No, _no_! Ginny's death seemed so real. He remembered Hermione's hug, remembered her sweet scent when she buried her head against his chest.

But then again…this seemed real. Harry reached a hand up and brought it against Hermione's cheek. He felt her soft, warm skin. Yes, she was real. She froze for a second before bringing her hand against his. "Harry?"

"It was a dream then. I dreamt that Ginny had died…and you were there for me when I needed you. I—was it a dream?" he asked more to himself than Hermione.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but watched as Harry shook his head. "This is just a dream. I'm positive."

"Harry. Stop it," she said in a low voice, gazing into his eyes.

His eyes stared at her but he wasn't really seeing her. Ron shouldn't have died; he promised them. All of three of them had _promised_ to each other that they would survive the war and after, they'd live together in the wizarding world.

_Harry, Hermione, and Ron was a trio. Always and forever. They can't be a duo, because it wouldn't be right._

"He broke the promise," whispered Harry in awe.

"Oh Harry," her eyes softened and she held his hands in hers.

* * *

Next thing he knew, Harry was outside on the grounds, taking a walk around the lake. He had escaped the wing while lunch was _supposed_ to be in progress (oddly, there was no one there).

He saw someone by the tree, feeling as if it was déjà vu. He shook his head.

_Just a dream._ He knew Hermione was not at the tree because the figure was smaller.

Also, the person had long red, fiery hair.

It was then that he knew he was in some sort of dream. This was the _exact_ spot Hermione had sat. It was impossible for Ginny to be here. And if the events were the same except the person who died, than Harry would bet anything that Ginny was at the tree.

Any moment now, he would wake up to world where there was no longer a Ginny Weasley. Maybe she wanted to tell him something in the dream and that was why he was here. Harry also wanted to thank her despite of what she had done to him. She saved Hermione, and he had to be thankful.

By why would she make him dream that Ron was dead?

He decided he would find out himself. If she was just part of the dream, he'll have to convince her go on. Harry quickly closed the distance and reached the tree, finding out that his suspicion was indeed correct.

"Ginny," he tersely greeted his ex-girlfriend.

Harry stood with his hands in his pockets, his head tilted towards the sky. The sun was partially obscured by the pattern of the tree branches. He was rather reluctant to deal with her now; ever since he "found" the potion. He wanted to yell at her and tell her off. Now he knew he could never do it--not right now; she was in a delicate situation.

He felt Ginny stiffen, acknowledging his presence by her side.

"Hello, Harry." Her voice was thick with emotion as she answered him. In an unlady-like gesture, she wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Harry knew that she was usually a presentable young woman who took care in her appearance. But ever since Ron had been mur--had passed away, Ginny seemed to have lost her care.

The air around them was tense; this was the first time Harry and she had really been alone. The other times there were students or either Hermione or Ron with them. They never really discussed anything other than the war. Ginny wanted to, of course, but Harry didn't show a sign of profound emotion towards her.

"I suppose, you've heard," Ginny said in the same tone as Harry had addressed her with. He didn't really care about how she felt towards him; he just wanted to see if she needed comforting.

Though the two would never admit, Ginny and Ron shared a unique sibling bond. Ron was fiercely protective of his sister but when addressed about it, he would dismiss it with an air of contempt. He and his sister were closer in age and loved each other.

"Yes."

"And you seem devastated!" snarled Ginny sarcastically.

Harry slid down so that he was sitting beside her. He felt her shift away but didn't say anything.

"Of course I am," he said succinctly. If she was going to act so cold towards him, he might as well play the same game. "Ron was my best friend."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And you're doing nothing but sitting in the Hospital Wing, chatting with Hermione."

"Pardon me but did I _not_ just fight Voldemort a few days ago?" Harry snarled, clenching his hand in his pockets.

Ginny, having no comeback to his comment, slumped against the trunk and stayed quiet.

Harry sighed. What a great start to a conversation, he thought.

"Listen. Ron was my best friend. My first friend. If you're saying that I'm not feeling one ounce of regret, pain, or anger, then you sure as hell don't know me at all," he said to her.

Ginny looked apologetically at him and said, "I—sorry. But Ron—"

She closed her eyes. "My brother's gone. Forever."

Harry shuddered. Forever. He remembered that he said it _yesterday_.

Harry listened as Ginny recounted her childhood with her brother. He felt like laughing when she told him the time when Ron's head got stuck in the large cookie jar because he wanted to eat the crumbs when he was four. Mrs. Weasley had to cast an engorgement charm for Ron to get his head out. Harry felt like crying when Ginny told him how Ron held her when they found out their grandmother had passed away when he was 10 and she was nine. He felt proud when Ginny recounted Ron's last minutes alive.

"He fought like a crazed man," Ginny said, her eyes glinting in memory. The wind picked up a bit, lightly caressing her fiery red hair.

"He was yelling as he took out three Death Eaters at the same time. He wanted you to live because you were the one who was supposed to defeat Voldemort."

She looked over at him and smiled through teary eyes. "And you did."

Harry nodded jerkily, holding back the tears that were trying to escape. Ron. His best friend was finally a hero. He remembered the first time when Ron had sacrificed his life to let him move on. It was in first year against the Wizard's chess board when Ron's brilliancy in strategy had saved all three lives.

"Don't do that, Harry," Ginny suddenly said, "Don't hold back your tears. You could cry if you want. It's only me."

"No, no," Harry sniffed. "I'm okay."

Truth was; he didn't want to cry--not in front of her. Where's Hermione, Harry thought.

"Are we ever going to get back together again?" asked Ginny abruptly.

Something inside of him broke. How _dare_ she ask that?

"You can't _fake_ love...Ginny," Harry spat, looking at her straight in the eye. "Love is not like that, it's not a game." Emotions that were held down by Ron's death had suddenly began to rise. Anger at nothing in particular forced the words from his mouth and he just wanted them to hit Ginny.

When her eyes widen, Harry knew that she knew he knew.

"Harry," she began, hesitantly placing a hand on his knee before pulling it away. "I'm so sor--"

"So sorry, I know. Hermione told me you would be…" said Harry before he could stop himself.

"S-she knew?"

Harry looked at his ex-girlfriend and saw she was indeed apologetic. Instead of answering her question, he said, "I couldn't believe it at first. Didn't want too. Why Ginny? _Why?_"

Tears began to show. "Because I love you, Harry."

Ginny hesitated. "And I know you used to love me too."

"I don't think I ever did," he snapped back, "your potion messed me up. My feelings were played with." He tore his gaze away from his ex-girlfriend. "You were never really in love with me, Ginny. It was a mere crush."

He lowered his voice. "But I didn't come here to talk to you about that. I wanted to thank you,"

"What the bloody hell are you barking on about?" Her voice was angry now.

_Dream Ginny was the same as real-life Ginny._

"For saving Hermione. She's alive because of you. Thank you."

"You have to move on now. I know that you said what you wanted to so you should move on now. Okay?" He was referring to the "other side".

Ginny's hurt look turned to pure confusion. "Harry?"

"Your message. I understand. Okay? I know that you're sorry, okay? You shouldn't stay here anymore. Go and see your brothers again and if you see my mother, father, Sirius and…well, say hi to them for me," Harry whispered, remembering a book that said it was hard for the dead to except that they're…well, dead.

"_What_ are you talking about?"

Ginny grabbed onto Harry's shoulders and hissed, "You're not right in the head right now, Harry. What do you—"

"Go, Ginny. I'll take care of Ron and Hermione. Everyone will be fine. Don't stay anymore," he whispered loudly.

"You're talking crazy. Are you—are you Harry? You're not; I can tell. I can—"

She didn't finish her sentence, because she was already reaching into her pocket to pull out her wand.

And Harry knew no more.

* * *

This is very weird, isn't it?

I'm probably losing my touch _and_ mind.

Hehehe.


End file.
